masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:NO Synthesis choice + WTF
I wasn't given the Synthesis choice also wtf ... Bioware it's obvious that you were paying more attention to the old republic which people only care about cause its a proto mass effect mmo also why does the moon have a forest at the end. come on Truk not hippy monkey damnit good job watching beast machines bioware ... just just -_- *points gun at head pulls trigger* Cory Jaynes 04:02, March 13, 2012 (UTC) You need more galactic readiness, if you don't have enough you cant do synthesis. Aleksandr the Great 04:06, March 13, 2012 (UTC) OK damn ... anyone play the Multiplayer to 100% and beat it? also why does destroy destroy everything if its just supposed to kill synthetics? 04:34, March 13, 2012 (UTC) It's not the moon that the Normandy crashes onto at the end. Also, that's just a silly statement to make. Just playing a few minutes of the game, you can tell how much effort was put into it, whether you enjoyed the endings or not. 06:56, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Even at 93% As long as you have a 7000+ total score you should be able to make every decision. Epzo 09:36, March 13, 2012 (UTC) As Epzo said, it's not that hard to get enough EMS for Synthesis end, you just have to scan everything. Here is what I do, so scanning feels a bit less grinding: After every mission go to the galaxy map, and check which clusters aren't on 100%. Go to those clusters and scan them. If you do this after every mission then as you progress with the story you will only have 1 or 2 new clusters that need scanning. Always scan near the planets first. Most systems have one planet with war asset (or credit) and one destroyed fuel depot, which are a bit harder to find. Scan until the reapers enter the system, and I would recommend to send out scanning signals while you are evading them. Once all scan-able systems are either on 100% or filled with reapers, do a mission, then start this process again.--SunyiNyufi 13:09, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I kinda rushed it at the end and had only 50 percent ... and I didn't mean where the Normandy landed I meant post credit ... thought that would of been obvious but whatever and Yeah that was just me being kinda pissed ... but the game did feel lacking at the start no transition. Cory Jaynes 05:13, March 14, 2012 (UTC) So... I need 100% readiness just to get another ending? -.- Like that'll happen. I don't use my xbox for internetsing No you need over like 2800+ for synergy. I mean unless you completely have no war assets this should be easy to gain.Epzo 06:21, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- I do almost the same procedure for scanning. I actually cruise around the system and listen for a random ping not associated with the planet. That is the fuel depot remains. Then I scan the planets and go back to the fuel depot afterward even with Reapers on my tail. Sometimes it works sometimes it doesn't.----Nuveena7